Spines
Overview Spines is one of the powersets. It is a Scrapper primary powerset in City of Heroes and a Stalker primary powerset in City of Villains. Spines protrude from your body and can deal damage in melee or at very short ranges. Spines are hollow and hold a neural toxin that deals additional toxic damage and can slow or immobilize your enemies. The toxin is cumulative, and multiple hits will affect the target more strongly. Very few foes have resistance to Spine poison. All Spine attacks can sometimes land a critical hit for double damage for scrappers, while for stalkers, they can land a critical hit for double damage if they are properly hidden or the target is slept or held. Power Tables Scrapper The Spines powerset is available as a primary set for Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker The Spines powerset is available as a primary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Spines powerset. Assassin's Impaler A signature Stalker Attack. This atack does moderate damage on its own as a frontal attack. However, if it is executed while you are hidden, this attack will do temendous lethal damage, as you impale your unsuspecting foe. This attack may be interupted if you move or are attacked while executing this power. This power is unavailable to Scrappers. }} }} }} }} Barb Swipe Shred your opponent with several quick swipes from your spines. Barb Swipe deals minor damage and damage over time. Spine poison slows affected foes. }} }} }} }} }} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your accuracy. }} }} }} Confront Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull a villain off an ally who finds himself in over his head. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. }} }} }} Impale You can throw a single large Spine at a targeted foe. This Spine does minor damage, but carries a large amount of the Spine toxin that can completely Immobilize most foes, as well as slowing them. }} }} }} }} }} }} Lunge Lunge forward stabbing and poisoning a targeted foe with a large Spine on your arm. Lunge deals moderate damage. Spine poison slows affected foes. }} }} }} }} }} Placate Allows you to trick a foe into no longer attacking you. A successful Placate will also hide you. This hide is very brief, and offers no defense bonus, but it will allow you to deliver a critical hit or an Assassin's Strike. However, if you attack a placated foe, he will be able to attack you back. This power is unavailable to Scrappers. }} }} Quills When you activate this power, you will constantly fire dozens of Quills in all directions. These Quills do minor damage, but can poison all foes in close range. Spine poison slows affected foes. This power is unavailable to Stalkers. }} }} }} }} }} Ripper You can unleash a spectacular slashing maneuver that attacks all villains in a wide arc in front of yourself. Ripper deals massive damage and poisons multiple targets. It can even knockdown foes. Spine poison slows affected targets. }} }} }} }} }} }} Spine Burst You can fling dozens of Spines in all directions. These Spines only travel a short distance, but they can deal moderate damage and poison any target close to you. Spine poison slows affected foes. }} }} }} }} }} Throw Spines You can throw dozens of Spines in a wide cone in front of you, impaling foes caught within the range. Spine throwing deals moderate damage, and poisons any targets it hits. Spine poison slows affected foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Stalker power sets